With out a soul
by Mz Dominatrix
Summary: HAve you ever wondered why Tom does the things he does. Thats easy, everyone gets scared.


Title:With out a soul  
  
By:Lady Chaos and Mr Deceit.  
  
Summery:Have you ever wondered why Lord Voldemort does the things he does? Well, thats simple, everybody get's scared sometimes.  
  
Disclaimer:I own... the world!!!! Mwahahha!!! *Men in white coats come and take me away*  
  
Mr Deceit:Err...Hello, Mr Deceit here, I'm at Lady Chaos' house.  
  
*Grins, gets wacked over the head with frying pan by Lady Chaos who has appeared out of no where*  
  
Mr Deceit: Oh, hey there Mayo,didn't see you there.  
  
Lady Chaos:Just get on with it Tom!!!  
  
Mr Deceit: Fine!!!! Moody cow!!!  
  
Lady Chaos: I can see that!!   
  
Mr Deceit:Love you Ama.  
  
Lady Chaos:Arhhh,arn't you sweet.  
  
*Kisses Tom. Lady Illution gets jelous. So Ama kisses Casey. Casey's chair gets Jelous, everyone faints,Tom continues writing wondering why he is friends with freaks*  
  
Mr Deceit: Um... I haven't done this before, um Auther note, yes, the auther note...God I'm smart...  
  
Auther notes:  
  
This fic was inspired by Lady Voldemort, Future ruler of the world, well along with me anyway. Anyway check out her fanfiction, it's so cool. She is a worthy Lady. Be kind it's her first fanfiction.  
  
Lady Chaos:You have a chance to back out this fic is gonna be really dumb, please flame!! I love fire!!!!  
  
Lady Chaos:Stop scaring the readers away!!!!!  
  
Mr Deciet:Omfg, my girlfriends a spaz, she's agruing with herself.  
  
**  
  
They always said I was a failure. Nothing I did pleased them. My whole life I was raised thinking I was someone I was not. I didn't even know my mother was a witch. Father thought she was a freak. She died in a fire. Father says it was a tragic acciedent. But as for me, I think he did it. My poor dear mother. The only one who ever loved me.  
  
When I got my letter for Hogwarts he disowned me. I was sent to an offanage.Ihated it.Hogwarts was my home. I wanted to stay there forever. But Iknew that was impossible. Then in my third year, bad things started to happen.Nightmares, terrible nightmares, and when I had these, terrible things happened.  
  
I got scared. A little too scared. I was to scared to scream, to run, to hide, to do... anything. So I did the only thing I could do. Hurt people. Forfil the dreams. Bring them to life.Then one night, I had peacful dreams. And it scared me above anything else. I hadn't had one in over 6 months.   
  
I woke up in a dark chamber with a book. I used it. I pured my heart and sole into the book, but thats only a expression, isn't it? Not for me. I put my deepest darkest secrets into that book. It was my friend. My best friend. My only friend. Then one day, the diary answered me.The book had belonged to the one and only Salazar Slytherin. I was scared and hid the diary.I promised myself I wouldn't hurt no-more people.I wouldn't let them get hurt.Then one night he called me. I was possessed. I went down to the chamber of secrets. My new home, were i could stay forever,He promised me I could stay there forever. Salazar gave me everything I wanted. But I could never have the true thing I wanted. A real friend. He got me a baskilisk. He gave me power. He killed my father. He told me to do it. He took him away for me. I always do as he says.I'm a good boy I do as I'm told.  
  
**  
  
Lady Chaos: Where in hell is this going?  
  
Mr Deceit: I don't know, maybe the toe box knows.  
  
Lady Illution: What toe box!?!?!?!?Who ate my toe box?  
  
* Everyone hides*  
  
**  
  
I realised what I souded like. I got scared. Bad things happen when I get scared. My snake says I shoudn't get scared, I hurt people when I'm scared, and he thinks I don't want to hurt people, but I do and I'm sorry. But it's so much power. You can fell it inside you, everywhere around you, it flows though your vains. It's addictive. So now you know why I do the things I do, it's simple, because everyone gets scared.  
  
**  
  
Lady Chaos: I'm not board anymore so I'm happy.  
  
Mr deceit: I don't know what happened to it though, the fic kinda died and Lucifer found it, which is bad.  
  
Lady Illution:Yeah.  
  
Lady Assassin: Where in Salazars name did you come from?  
  
Lady Illution: Kim I thought you would know about the birds and the bees betime now!!!  
  
Everyone:Spaz!!!! 


End file.
